User talk:Darksusanoo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Driver Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sam the squid piercer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sgegx1 (Talk) 22:38, March 21, 2011 I saw your request for a slideshow of pictures showing ayingotts ability to take over its pilot and did it myself as ayingott is my favourite cybody by far :D anyway if you need help with slideshows then Help:Galleries and slideshows - Wikia Help may be of use to you. that site also had help for other more advanced functions. Oh and i noticed the screenshot you origionally used were from the resoration of ayingott which was earlier in the episode than the takeover so i'll hope you can forgive me for nit including them in the slideshow. Leave a message on my talk page if i can help with anything! Michaelfol0 16:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) For images i generally make them myself. I have all the episodes downloaded so i simply pause one and screenshot it, then paste it onto microsoft powerpoint. on powerpoint is the option to save the screenshot as a picture when you right click it. Also i dont know if you knew but there is another star driver wiki http://science-guild.glittering-crux.net/index.php?title=Main_Page so you could get pictures from there, i chose to update here rather that the science guilid wiki because i thought here looked more organised. the science guild wiki is good for the ages and kanji which i use for characters infoboxes but their articles lack detail in general. I hope that was sme help. Also now i mentioned the science guild wiki please dont abandon us XD Hmm im not sure how to help with the slideshow issues as i only learnt how to create them after you asked XD i may take a look at adding some more after i finish with my infobox rampage. unfortunately this wikia is quite unheard of, at least it was last time i checked. it probably needs a bit more exposure as there is a huge star driver fanbase at least some of which would probably help. the only issue is that the more people that know about us the more trolls i will have to deal with which would be difficult as other than me only Sgegx1 is an admin who can rollback serious issues and Sgegx1 can only infrequently visit nowadays as he/she doesnt have a lot of time. TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS :D Ok i'll try and get those pictures although betredia may be hard. i was the one whoi uploaded the current one and it was the best i could find in the whole episode, though i will check agian. After sorting the infoboxes im going to start on information such as skills & abilities ect then i may go through updating pictures and checking for spelling mistakes. Hello Darksusanoo I added 12 images more or less in order that was added article Ayingott session possession of the Marino. Head Vanishing Age . the end of star driver doesnt mean that we cannot make this wiki better pascal-matamune